


Butterflies, Haircuts, and Icecream

by aeryncricton



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryncricton/pseuds/aeryncricton
Summary: This fic is an entry for the Nancy and Ace Drabble Fest on TumblrPrompt: Nancy is annoyed/jealous when a new waitress at The Claw flirts with Ace…but doesn’t want to admit it. Ace gets a hair cut.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Butterflies, Haircuts, and Icecream

It has take a few months, but the traffic at the Claw starts picking up. Even Nick is chipping and waiting tables, so it was inevitable that a new waitress would come on board. Nancy didn’t like it one bit. She liked things the way they were. She didn’t like new people. In fact, she inherently distrusted them. It was just the way she was made. But, she wanted to dislike the new girl from the moment she walked into the diner. 

The sound of her boots clacking on the hardwood floor immediately caught Nancy’s attention. She was a little taller than she was with bright red hair. In fact, the resemblance to herself was uncanny. Where Nancy was quiet and reserved, this girl was all smiles and sunny personality. But, what made her heart hit the floor was the way she captured Ace’s attention. 

“Who’s that?”he whispered to Bess.

“I don’t know.”

Curiosity about the new girl was in the air and everyone was waiting to see how she would fit in. Bess was the resident cheerleader while Nancy and George were the ones who were usually cynical and even a tad judgemental.

“I don’t like her,” Nancy insisted.

George laughed. “Of course you don’t. She’s you! Two years ago.”

Nancy ignores George’s pointed remark and goes about serving customers and when its time for a break she heads over to Ace so that she can join him on his smoke break. But, she is disappointed to find he’s already taken his break. Apparently, he spent it chatting up the new girl and that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach was back.

“we can chill after closing?”

Nancy lowers her head and says, “Whatever?”

“What did I do?”Ace asks the others.

George rolls her eyes and says, “for a smart guy, you can be a real fucking idiot”

“What?”  
George throws a napkin at him and says, “I have a business to run, get back to the grill. I don’t have time for your awkward love triangle.”

Ace looked at her still as confused as ever. 

*************

Nancy was exhausted by the time closing hit. She watched with irritation as the new girl--Her name was Janet, but she preferred new girl--chatted up Ace. She flung her hair and batted her eyelashes at him as he ate up all of the attention. Nancy on the other hand gripped the edge of the table with frustration.

“Careful! You break it. You buy it,”George snapped. She was getting tired of this stupid little dance of theirs. “Just tell him how you feel.”

“Tell him what? I think you’re reading into things. We’re just friends.”

“Is that why you have that table in a death grip?”

Nancy rolled her eyes and headed to dressing room. She was in the middle of changing out of her uniform when he came in.

“Ooops!”

“Turn around! Don’t you ever knock Ace”

He turned around, but that didn’t change the fact that he caught on eyeful before realizing what had happened. There were those stupid butterflies again.

“You can turn around.” Nancy said as she looked at him awkwardly. He was smiling at her in that soft and thoughtful manner that was so Ace.

“In the mood for some ice-cream?”he asked.

“I thought you might have plans with new girl,”she snarked. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Nope, I’d rather hang with my fav girl.”

Nancy smiled softly to herself as they headed across town to the local ice-cream shop. 

******  
They decide to go to the same ice-cream shop where her mom and Ryan used to meet up and a part of her wonders if his choice of locale has a deeper meaning. Is he trying to send her a message. George was right, she definitely had feelings for him. But, had no idea when they’d snuck up on her like this. She watched him as he ordered the biggest bowl of ice-cream known to man. Three scoops of vanilla and three scoops of chocolate in a large bowl which he topped with caramel and fudge. 

“That’s a lot of ice-cream for one person!”Nancy exclaimed.

“It’s not just for me,”Ace said as he carried the bowl and a couple of spoons to a corner table.

Nancy looked at him quizzically, “But, you didn’t ask me what kind of ice-cream I like.”

Ace hands her spoon and says, “I know what you like.”

Nancy’s throat feels dry with the implied meaning behind what he is saying. Instead, she takes a spoonful of the sinful concotion. She gingerly licks her lips and is surprised to see has yet to touch the ice-cream and seems focused on her.

“What?”

“I like how you eat ice-cream?”he says huskily.

She looks at him oddly and continues eating. He finally decides to join her and his hair falls in his face. It’s getting too long. 

“You really need a haircut. Everytime you bend down it covers your whole face.”

He looks up, pulls his hair off his face and says, “I guess. I kind of like it long.”

“You definitely have pretty hair, but it would be nice to see your face every now and then. You’re like cousin it.”

Ace laughs heartily. It’s a a laugh that does things to Nancy inside because its tenor is so low yet his face is filled with mirth. 

“Are you calling me hairy?”

Nancy smiles and continues eating her ice-cream. Ace reaches over and wipes a bit from her cheek with his thumb. “You got some on your face.”

She catches her breath and whispers thank you. 

*****

The next day, Ace comes into work with almost all of his hair gone and Nancy bumps him on the face. “Your hair isn’t nearly as pretty as your face.”


End file.
